Liam Granger
Liam Granger was a recurring character first introduced in The Root of All Evil as a boyfriend to Kirsten Clark. He was portrayed by Jack Turner. Biography Liam Granger, was somewhere in his 20's, looked like a male model, and was Kirsten's boyfriend prior to the start of the series, but they broke up in Future Tense. He worked overseas, building homes in villages, working with elders, and had received awards for his efforts. He showed up at the beginning of Finally, happy to find that he could pick things up right where they'd left off due to Kirsten's temporal dysplasia. He proposed at the end of The Root of All Evil. He became increasingly unhappy with not getting straight answers from Kirsten - about her job or his marriage proposal. In Future Tense, he was offered another overseas position and Kirsten said she couldn't marry him. He left, making a call to, presumably, Kirsten's father, asking what "Plan B" is now that she'd turned him down. They talk on the phone and the person on the side of the phone conversation, tells him that he and Kristen are not engaged but separated. The man told him to stay in town for a longer period of time for some task to do. Maggie ordered Camille to attend the same gym as Liam in an effort to strike up a relationship with Liam and get information about Daniel Stinger. At one point he broke into Kirsten's House and took pictures of Kirsten's wall equations. Eventually Kirsten caught them kissing and assumed the worst. Eventually Maggie told Kirsten the truth. Camille offered to back off from Liam if that is what Kirsten wanted, Kirsten wanted to be the one to get the information out of Liam. Kirsten bluntly told him that she knows he works for Daniel and demands to know where to find him. Liam later called to tell Kirsten he would tell her everything about her father if he met her at a location he would text her. Unfortunately for him and Kirsten, he was murdered before he could reveal the truth. Physical Appearance He is on the tall side, and physically fit. Appearances: 9/21 Season 1 3/11 *The Root of All Evil *Future Tense *Full Stop Season 2 :6/10 *Midnight Stitcher *The Dying Shame *Pretty Little Lawyers *Red Eye *The Guest *All In (corpse and memories only) Relationships *Kirsten Clark: Has been dating her for two years but they broke up in Future Tense. *Camille Engelson: Kissed in The Dying Shame, however Camille is playing him for information under Maggie's orders. Trivia *His interests included: Cultural Anthropology, Cooking and Running (revealed in Finally). *He lived in Peru for a while and then in a Yurt in Southeast Asia. *During the Stitch into his memories in All In, it is revealed his British accent is fake. Gallery: 138890 0733 FULL.jpg 138890 0647 FULL.jpg 138890 0616 FULL.jpg 138890 0604 FULL.jpg 138890 0500 FULL.jpg 138890 0467 FULL.jpg 138890 0299 FULL.jpg 138890 0294 FULL.jpg 138890 0260 FULL.jpg 138890 0200 FULL.jpg 138890 0178 FULL.jpg 138890 0168 FULL.jpg Stitchers1.07-523.jpg Stitchers1.07-520.jpg Stitchers1.07-518.jpg Stitchers1.07-517.jpg Stitchers1.07-516.jpg Stitchers1.07-515.jpg Stitchers1.07-513.jpg Stitchers1.07-501.jpg Stitchers1.07-500.jpg 1.09-006.jpg 1.09-007.jpg 1.09-009.jpg 1.09-010.jpg 1.09-011.jpg 1.09-012.jpg 1.09-013.jpg 1.09-014.jpg 1.09-015.jpg 1.09-016.jpg 1.09-017.jpg 1.09-018.jpg 1.09-021.jpg 1.09-022.jpg 1.09-023.jpg 1.09-024.jpg 1.09-248.jpg 1.09-249.jpg 1.09-250.jpg 1.09-251.jpg 1.09-252.jpg 1.09-253.jpg 1.09-254.jpg 1.09-255.jpg 1.09-256.jpg 1.09-257.jpg 1.09-258.jpg 1.09-259.jpg 1.09-261.jpg 1.09-263.jpg 1.09-409.jpg 1.09-411.jpg 1.09-413.jpg 1.09-414.jpg 1.09-416.jpg 1.09-523.jpg 1.09-524.jpg 1.09-525.jpg 1.09-527.jpg 1.09-530.jpg 1.09-531.jpg 1.09-532.jpg 1.09-533.jpg 1.09-534.jpg 1.09-535.jpg 1.09-552.jpg 1.09-553.jpg 1.09-554.jpg 1.10-375.jpg Stitchers 'The Guest' Promo (1).jpg Stitchers 'The Guest' Promo (2).jpg 2.10-001.jpg Cq VPjZWYAEbz-u.jpg Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintance of Kirsten Clark Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters